Et si ?
by Gibi
Summary: Et si Mary ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, si elle avait été se recoucher, cette funeste nuit du 2 novembre 1983 ? A.U
1. Chapter 1

2 novembre 1983.

Mary Winchester entendit son plus jeune fils, tout juste âgé de six mois, pleurer à travers l'écoute bébé.

"John ?" appela-t-elle, d'une voix endormie, en se retournant. Constatant qu'elle était seule au lit, elle se leva pour voir son fils.

Elle traversa le couloir, puis s'arrêta sur le bord de la porte, et distingua une silhouette penchée au dessus du berceau.

"John, il a faim ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

"Chut" murmura l'ombre sans se retourner.

"D'accord" répondit Mary, retournant se coucher, sans remarquer la lampe qui clignotait au fond du couloir.

Lorsque Mary Winchester se réveilla à nouveau, le soleil était déjà levé. Elle vérifia l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était sept heure passé. Elle fut très étonnée, car Sam était du genre lève tôt. Elle se leva rapidement du lit. John n'était pas à ses côtés, peut-être c'était-il levé pour s'occuper de Sammy ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que non. Elle se précipita presque en courant dans la chambre d'enfant. Le berceau était vide et seule la petite couverture de bébé était en boule dans un coin du lit. Mary l'attrapa dans un geste inconscient et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

"John, où est Sam ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète, lorsqu'elle distingua son mari avachi dans son fauteuil préféré.

"Dans sa chambre" répondit-il, encore endormi et étonné par la question. Quand il vit sa femme remonter en trombe les escaliers, en hurlant le nom de leur plus jeune fils, il comprit que sa réponse n'était pas celle attendue, et qu'un drame venait de se produire.

Il suivit sa femme. Elle fouillait partout, même dans les endroits les plus incongrus, en appelant son fils. Mais John avait comprit que Sam n'était plus dans la maison. Il attrapa Mary et la força à s'arrêter. Elle tenta de se débattre, elle devait retrouver Sammy, puis soudain épuisée ou se rendant compte de la situation, elle éclata en sanglot contre l'épaule de John.

"Papa ?" demanda une petite voix, effrayée, derrière lui.

"Hé ! Dean !" murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix, et tentant de sourire misérablement.

"Pourquoi maman pleure ?" il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu sa mère pleurer. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait de bêtises.

"C'est… je" commença John, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à son aîné. Il savait qu'il devait appeler la police le plus rapidement possible. Tout était une question de temps. "Dean, il faut que tu restes avec ta maman. Je dois passer un coup de téléphone très important. Tu as compris ? Tu dois rester avec maman !"

Dean hocha gravement de la tête. Il avait compris ce que son père lui avait dit, il avait quatre ans, il n'était plus un bébé comme Sammy. Cependant, il n'avait pas très envie de rester avec sa maman. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste.

Le reste de la journée se passa bizarrement. Plein de policiers vinrent à la maison. Dean aimait voir les gyrophares marcher, cela faisait plein de couleur, mais il avait peur des hommes en uniforme. Personne ne voulait lui dire ce qui c'était passé, mais il était suffisamment grand pour savoir que Sam n'était plus à la maison, que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans la nuit et que ce n'était pas bien. Que son papa et sa maman étaient très tristes et n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. C'était une dame policier qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuné et son repas de midi. Elle était gentille et Dean l'aimait bien, mais ce n'était pas sa mère.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il y eu beaucoup de monde à la maison, puis plus les jours passaient, moins de gens venaient, et Sam n'était toujours pas revenu. Il demandait parfois aux gens qui étaient là, pourquoi le méchant monsieur avait pris son frère, mais personne ne lui donnait la réponse qu'il voulait. Alors il se fit la promesse qu'un jour il retrouverait Sammy et comme ça sa maman et son papa ne seraient plus jamais tristes.

Petit chapitre de début. Prochain chapitre : jeudi prochain !


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir faire mes MaJ le matin, car j'ai changé de boulot et que maintenant je prends le train et que je ne peux pas me permettre de partie avec 3 min de retard. Donc mes nouveaux chapitres seront disponibles le soir.

* * *

2 novembre 2005

Dean Winchester coupa le contact de la voiture. Il regarda quelques secondes la façade de l'établissement devant lequel il s'était garé. C'était une sorte de rituel, comme une coupure entre son monde et celui dans lequel il allait pénétrer. Il soupira en sortant de sa voiture.

"Bonsoir monsieur Winchester" le héla une jeune infirmière à l'accueil.

"Bonsoir, Betty. Je suis un peu en retard" s'excusa-t-il. Son travail l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Et puis, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer vraiment, il détestait cette date et ce quelle représentait. Toute sa vie avait basculé ce jour de 1983, il s'était retrouvé projeté dans le monde des adultes. Il avait vu ses parents se détruire devant lui.

"Elle vous attend dans sa chambre. Ces derniers jours, elle a été un peu plus agitée, mais rien de grave" lui expliqua-t-elle, en lui ouvrant la porte automatique. "James vous attends !"

Dean gratifia la jeune nurse d'un sourire qu'il savait particulièrement apprécié par la gente féminine. Il suivit James dans les longs couloirs blancs et aseptisés qu'il connaissait par coeur. Puis l'infirmier ouvrit une porte avec l'une des clefs qu'il portait à la ceinture. Dean le remercia et entra dans la petite chambre.

"Bonjour, maman" dit-il d'un ton doux et plein de tendresse.

Mary Winchester était assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle regarda Dean un petit moment avant de se remettre à bercer une vieille couverture d'enfant. Dean attrapa la seule chaise de la pièce pour s'y asseoir. Cela faisait sept ans que sa mère était enfermée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Après la disparition de Sammy, elle avait fait plusieurs dépressions avec tentatives de suicide avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme complet. John Winchester avait tenté d'aider sa femme mais lui-même se débattait avec ses problèmes d'alcool. Pour finir, l'alcool avait eu raison du foie de John, et Mary avait été interné. Dean n'avait que 19 ans à l'époque, mais chaque semaine il venait lui rendre visite. Il avait choisi de ne pas s'éloigner de Lawrence et il s'était installé à Kansas City. Il y était devenu policier, dans une brigade spécialisée dans les disparitions.

Il raconta sa semaine à sa mère, qui, comme à chaque fois, ne lui répondait jamais. Parfois, elle bougeait les lèvres comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle en était incapable. Les médecins n'étaient pas encourageants. Pour eux, elle resterait dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Dean se souvenait de sa mère, avant tous les événements. Elle était toujours gaie, à rire aux plaisanteries de son fils aîné, à chanter pour son cadet. Elle avait une voix mélodieuse, ou du moins Dean voulait garder le souvenir d'une voix mélodieuse.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Dean se leva. Il devait encore passer dans leur vieille maison, il avait besoin de papiers. Mary l'imita et pris un dessin qu'elle avait fait pour le donner à son fils. Elle le faisait à chaque visite et c'était toujours le même dessin : un berceau d'enfant et une ombre noire à côté.

"Merci" dit-il simplement en pliant la feuille et en la rangeant dans une de ses poches, sans même jeter un regard.

Dean se retrouva rapidement sur le parking. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de sa mère. Il aperçut sa silhouette se découper dans la lumière. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main mais sa mère paraissait regarder autre chose. Il se retourna et distingua une ombre dans les bosquets qui bordait l'hôpital. Il s'approcha mais la personne qui était caché de déroba avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'aborder. Il resta un moment à scruter l'obscurité sans rien voir de plus. Quand il se retourna, sa mère avait disparu.

Dean ne pensa plus à cet incident. Puis, tout le monde avait le droit de se promener, même prés d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Il déambula dans la grande maison vide. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se convaincre de la vendre. Malgré tout, il y attachait dés moments joyeux, comme ce jour où son père avait voulu faire une photo de famille devant la maison. Sam n'avait que quelques semaines, et tout le monde souriait à l'objectif, inconscient du drame qui allait ce produire quelques mois plus tard.

Dean étala les papiers dont il avait besoin sur la table de la cuisine. Il chercha un morceau de papier, mais n'en trouvant pas, il sortit le dessin de sa mère. Il jeta un regard rapide, et, au moment où il allait le retourner pour s'en servir comme brouillon, quelque chose attira son attention. Le dessin était différent cette fois. Il monta rapidement dans son ancienne chambre. Il y avait rangé un double du dossier de Sam ainsi qu'une partie des dessins de sa mère. Il les compara. Tous étaient pareil, avec le berceau et l'ombre, mais dans le dernier, sa mère avait ajouté un nouvel élément : des flammes au plafond.

Il n'y avait pas eu de feu. Dean s'en serait souvenu, puis même si sa mémoire avait occulté ce détail, il y en aurait une trace dans le dossier. Et ce dossier, il le connaissait par cœur, il y passait tous ses temps libres et ses nuits blanches. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle ajouté des flammes ? Il relut la déposition qu'elle avait faite au moment des faits et aucune mention de feu ou de lumières. Il regarda l'heure. Il était quasi 22 heures, mais en inventant une excuse bidon, il arriverait peut-être encore à voir sa mère ce soir.

L'institut avait un air beaucoup plus lugubre la nuit, mais Dean ne prit pas le temps de ce faire ce genre de réflexion. Il ne reconnut pas l'infirmière de garde.

"Je suis Dean Winchester. Je sais qu'il est tard et que les heures de visites sont finies depuis longtemps, mais je dois voir ma mère, Mary Winchester. C'est urgent !" dit-il, sans reprendre son souffle et en montrant son insigne.

"Ca devra attendre demain" répondit-elle, en le regardant d'un air patibulaire.

"Ecoutez ! Mon petit frère… Sammy a disparu il y a aujourd'hui 22 ans. Ma mère a vu l'homme qui l'a enlevé… Depuis 22 ans, elle fait ce même dessin, sans jamais expliquer ce qu'il représente… Mais aujourd'hui, elle a ajouté des flammes… là, vous voyez !... il se peut qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose" insista Dean, en collant le dessin sur la vitre qui protégeait le personnel soignant des visiteurs, comme si eux aussi étaient malade.

"Je suis désolée pour votre famille, mais les heures de visites sont…" commença-t-elle.

Au même moment, un médecin sortit de la zone réservée aux malades. Dean en profita pour se précipiter dans la partie sécurisée, provoquant des exclamations d'indignation de la part des deux soignants.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il savait que la sécurité allait le rattraper et qu'il aurait des problèmes. Alors qu'il tournait au coin, il aperçut un homme en blouse blanche devant la porte de sa mère.

"Hé ! Vous !" cria-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être espérait-il que l'homme allait lui donner les clefs. Mais celui-ci s'enfuit, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir son visage. Dean le prit en chasse. Pourquoi cet infirmier s'enfuyait-il ?

Il eu le temps de voir une porte de secours se refermer. Il tenta de la défoncer, mais il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il aperçut une clef par terre. D'instinct il sut que c'était celle de sa mère. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

"Maman ?" appela-t-il inquiet, en ne voyant personne dans le lit. Les draps étaient tassés aux pieds, et une petite tache sombre sur l'oreiller l'intrigua. Il la toucha et constata que c'était du sang. Il leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Sa mère était au plafond, une plaie saignante au ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au même moment, des flammes enveloppèrent le corps de Mary Winchester.

"Maman !" hurla Dean, toujours incapable de bouger. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par la taille et le forcer à sortir.

"Non !" Dean se débattit pour échapper aux bras de son sauveur. Mais il le tenait bien, et Dean n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il se retrouva dans le couloir où l'alarme sonnait. C'était la panique. Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était senti attrapé, il sentit la prise de son bienfaiteur se relâcher.

Il tenta de discerner le visage de la personne qui venait de le sauver, mais elle était déjà loin. Il fut rapidement emporté dans le courant des malades qu'on évacuait, et il se retrouva sur le parking.

Dean resta un moment, les bras ballant devant le bâtiment. La police l'avait interrogé, lui demandant pourquoi il s'était introduit comme ça, puis ensuite il avait été pris en charge par une équipe médicale mais refusa des les suivre à l'hôpital. Rapidement la rumeur d'un court circuit dans la chambre de Mary Winchester parcourut la foule amassée sur le trottoir.

"Dean ?" il sursauta, en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnut le visage bienveillant de Missouri Moseley, une amie de son père. Il avait eu un moment de crise parapsychologique et autres trucs bizarres, et il l'avait rencontré en cherchant un médium. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ça, mais Missouri avait eu un effet bénéfique sur son père. Elle l'avait soutenu durant ses dernières années de vie, sans jamais le critiquer. Elle était devenue une des rares amies de la famille.

"Ho, Dean ! Je suis désolée" dit-elle simplement, comme si elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça.

"Viens ! Je te ramene chez toi. Je pense qu'un bon verre ne peut pas faire de mal" continua-t-elle, en le guidant vers sa voiture.

Dean voulut faire remarquer que sa vieille impala chevy, l'ancienne voiture de son père, était garée de l'autre de côté, mais Missouri lui promit qu'il pourrait venir la récupérer dés demain, mais que ce soir il n'était pas en état de conduire.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Dean ne voulait pas parler. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait vraiment vu dans la chambre de sa mère. Il savait qu'on le prendrait pour un fou.

* * *

Bon week-end de Pâques. 


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : Merci pour les reviews et désolée pour l'attente, mais le site bug depuis plusieurs jours, mais on vient de m'expliquer comment faire pour passer ce petit probléme, donc le chapitre 3.

* * *

**3 jours plus tard. **

L'enterrement de Mary Winchester, ou du moins l'inhumation de quelques cendres, ce passa très simplement. Peu de personnes avaient fait le déplacement, les amis de la famille Winchester ne se comptant même pas sur une main. Seule Missouri, Mike –l'ancien partenaire de son père- et sa femme Kate, deux ou trois policiers qui travaillaient avec Dean, le médecin qui soignait sa mère et une infirmière, et un journaliste du Lawrence Tribune sûrement là à cause du vague souvenir de la disparition de Sammy, étaient présents, tous plus pour Dean que vraiment pour rendre un dernier hommage à Mary.

Dean le savait et il n'avait rien prévu pour après. Il voulait être un peu seul, mais Missouri ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser, peut-être avait-elle peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ? Mais Dean avait la tête ailleurs à tout ça. Il pensait encore à ce qu'il avait vécu le soir de la mort de sa mère, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le retour de cimetière fut aussi triste et lugubre que l'enterrement.

Dés que Dean passa la porte du salon, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Il porta, par réflexe, sa main vers son arme, s'en voulut mentalement de l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre.

"Je ne vous veux pas de mal" dit une voix, venant du fond de la pièce.

Dean alluma le plafonnier. Un homme était assis dans un des fauteuils, une capuche de sweet rabattu sur le visage.

"Levez-vous !" lui ordonna Dean, en attrapant le premier objet qui lui paraissait suffisamment menaçant, un couteau de chasse.

L'homme obtempéra en levant les mains en l'air, en signe de bonne volonté.

"Je veux voir votre visage !"

L'inconnu s'exécuta. Il semblait plus jeune que Dean, peut-être 22 ou 23 ans maximum, mais il était légèrement plus grand. Une longue et fine cicatrice lui balafrait une partie de la joue gauche, passant prés de l'œil. C'est par ses yeux que Dean fut le plus marqué, ils lui donnaient beaucoup plus que son age physique, beaucoup plus.

Dean se ressaisit et s'approcha, le fouilla et vérifia son portefeuille.

"Karl Meyvaert" lut-il tout haut.

"C'est un nom comme un autre" répondit Karl.

Dean sentit comme une odeur de brûlé sur les vêtements de Karl. "C'est vous… C'est vous qui étiez à l'hôpital, devant la chambre de ma mère… Et c'est vous qui m'avez forcé à sortir… J'en suis sûr. Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Rien. Du moins rien de ce que vous pensez" se défendit l'inconnu, toujours les mains levées.

"Bien sûr ! Je vous vois sur les lieux d'un crime et maintenant chez moi, et vous voulez que j'avale ces balivernes" s'énerva Dean. Il était à bout nerveusement et physiquement. Il allait appeler le shérif.

"Ecoutez moi, avant d'appeler la police… Demandez à votre amie. Elle sait que je ne mens pas !"

Dean se tourna pour voir que Missouri l'avait suivi dans la maison. Elle était assise sur le canapé et observait Karl avec un regard étrange.

"Missouri ? Qu'est que vous avez à voir avec tout ça ? Vous connaissez cet homme ?" Dean était perdu. Quelque chose était entrain de lui échapper. Ho oui ! Sa vie. Il venait d'enterrer sa mère qui avait été quasi tué sous ses yeux, et maintenant un inconnu s'était introduit chez lui par effraction et lui demandait d'interroger Missouri.

"Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais il a raison. Il est là pour t'aider. Je le sens et je peux lire ses pensées… Comme les tiennes. Tu as l'impression de devenir fou, et pourtant tout cela est bien réel."

"Qu'est que… Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?" s'énerva Dean.

"Je veux vous aider, mais je crois que j'ai échoué" répondit très simplement Karl, en reprenant sa place.

"M'aider ? Vous avez tué ma mère" hurla Dean, se retenant à peine de se jeter sur lui, sentant la colère qu'il gardait enfuie au fond de lui depuis trois jours remonter.

"Je n'étais pas dans la chambre de votre mère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, vous m'avez surpris avant… Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas que votre mère meurt, je vous assure !"

"Dean" murmura Missouri. Elle sentait tous les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Elle était très intriguée par le nouvel arrivant. Elle sentait une grande puissance en lui.

"Je viens d'enterrer ma mère, et vous me sortez que vous voulez m'aider ? Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi."

"Je sais ce que vous ressentez…"

"Vous avez déjà vu votre mère, la seule famille qui vous reste, être assassiné devant vous ?" demanda Dean, avec un air de défi.

"J'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer et que j'espère vous ne verrez jamais." La voix de Karl était froide et aussi coupante qu'un couteau.

Dean tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais baissa rapidement les yeux. Ce qu'il y avait lu confirmait ses paroles.

"Je sais que vous êtes rentré dans la chambre, que vous vous êtes avancé vers le lit vide et que vous avez vu la tache de sang. Vous l'avez touché, et que vous avez levé la tête. Et vous l'avez vu, au plafond, une plaie saignante à l'abdomen, puis une vague de feu" raconta Karl, d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

"Comment ?" fut la seule question que Dean parvint à articuler.

"Cela fait quelques semaines que je fais ce rêve. Mais je n'ai eu qu'une vision claire que quelques heures avant. Je pensais arriver à temps, mais encore une fois il fut plus rapide que moi."

"Vous savez qui… Qui a fait ça ?" demanda Dean, surpris par cette révélation, sans vraiment ce rendre compte que l'inconnu venait de lui avouer avoir vécu tout ça dans une prémonition.

"Plutôt quoi. Mais je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui" conclut Karl.

Dean resta un moment silencieux, son regard allant entre ses deux invités.

"Non, je veux savoir maintenant !" s'exclama Dean.

"Le Démon" répondit simplement Karl.

"Un démon" répéta Dean, avant d'éclater de rire. Pour qui le prenaient-ils ?

"Je sais que cela paraît complètement fou, mais… "

"Sortez !" ordonna Dean, en reprenant son calme. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, ni pourquoi vous êtes là, mais sortez de chez moi ! Maintenant !"

Karl observa Dean quelques instants, puis se leva. Il reprit la parole avant de franchir le seuil du salon. "Elle en avait trop vue… C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tuée. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi maintenant, 22 ans plus tard."

"Attendez !" le retint Dean, se tournant vers l'étranger. "Qu'entendez-vous par 22 ans plus tard ?"

Karl dévisagea le policier. "Le 2 novembre 1983, Samuel Winchester, alors âgé de 6 mois et dernier membre de la famille, disparaît en pleine nuit de son berceau. Aucune trace, aucun indice, rien, comme si il s'était volatilisé. La seule chose qui laisse supposer à un enlèvement, c'est l'ombre que votre mère a vu. Mais ce genre d'ombres ne s'attrapent pas, du moins pas avec des menottes, inspecteur Winchester" expliqua Karl, comme s'il racontait une histoire.

Dean resta silencieux. Ce pouvait-il que ce Karl machin-chose sache quelque chose sur la disparition de Sammy ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance, ce n'était pas le premier à venir clamer haut et fort qu'il savait où Sam se trouvait… mais lui, il ne lui avait pas dit où Sam se trouvait, mais juste qu'il savait qui l'avait enlevé.

"Vous savez où es Sammy ?" demanda Dean, d'une voix tout juste audible.

Karl parut se radoucir, et l'espace d'un instant, Dean crut lire de la compassion dans son regard.

"Non. Et même si je le savais, je pense pour vous que c'est mieux que vous ne sachiez rien, que vous continuiez à penser qu'il est mort… car ce qu'il a vécu, c'est pire que la mort."

Cette fois, Karl allait partir.

"Non ! Restez… Dites moi, je veux savoir… s'il vous plaît" supplia Dean.

"Ho, Dean ! Je crois que tu devrais écouter Karl" murmura Missouri. Elle n'arrivait pas à percer les pensés du fameux Karl, mais ce qui enveloppé le jeune homme, laissait supposer une vie difficile.

"Non… C'est mon frère… Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir" coupa Dean.

Karl resta sur le pas de la porte, scrutant la nuit.

"Vous devriez rentrer Missouri…. Vous avez de quoi vous protéger ?" demanda Karl.

La médium hocha de la tête, prit ses affaires, et observa les deux hommes.

"Je considère Dean comme mon fils… Si vous lui faite du mal…" menaça-t-elle, en s'arrêtant devant Karl.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et la laissa renter dans son esprit. Missouri resta interdite, puis, elle arracha sa main de la sienne, observant le visage du jeune homme, et lui sourit tristement.

"Faites attention à lui. Il ne connaît rien de tout ça… Je ne voudrais pas…"reprit-elle, comme rassurée par ce qu'elle avait lu.

"Je sais. Mais vouloir le protéger à tout prix, est-ce bien ?"

Missouri soupira. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les deux garçons. Elle pouvait prédire qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de si tôt.

Une fois la psychique partie, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Dean avait fait du café et s'était rajouté une grande rasade de whisky. Il avala la première gorgé en grimaçant avant de tout jeter dans l'évier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Il avait vu les dégâts que cela avait fait à son père et il s'était juré de ne jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool, et ce soir venait de rajouter une raison supplémentaire : il détestait l'alcool.

"Alors ?" le relança Dean, en voyant que Karl ne prévoyait pas de parler.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vous dirais rien sur votre frère. Je ne sais pas où il est…."

"Mais vous savez quelque chose ? Il est en vie ? Il va bien ?"

"Il est en vie. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire."

Dean regarda Karl dans les yeux. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait-il avoir l'air si vieux et si triste ? Se demanda-t-il. Pourtant, de par son travail, il avait vu beaucoup de choses, côtoyé les pires horreurs, et là, devant Karl, il avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose d'encore plus profond, d'encore plus horrible que tout ce que l'on peut imaginer.

"Vous l'avez croisé ? Je veux dire, vous lui avez parlé ?" continua Dean, comme enivré par les révélations de Karl.

"Ecoutez, Dean, Sam n'est rien de ce que vous imaginez, en bien, comme en mal. Il est différent de vous, différent de l'image que vous en avez. Il n'a rien à voir avec le Sammy que vous rêvez !"

Dean ne répondit pas, car même différent Sam restait son Sammy, son petit frère.

Soudain, l'inconnu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. "Je n'aurais pas du venir. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, mais je n'aurais pas du rentrer en contact avec vous. Ce fut une erreur. Veuillez me pardonner" dit-il, alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignet.

"Non… Merci… Je veux dire que vous me laissez encore un peu d'espoir de croire que Sammy va bien et qu'un jour on sera à nouveau réuni. Je viens de perdre la dernière personne qui l'a connu, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler de Sammy, pour qui tout cela n'est pas une vieille histoire qu'on raconte pour se faire peur."

Dean regarda Karl dans les yeux, mais le jeune homme ne montra aucun sentiment, comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, ou de comment les montrer.

"Vous avez un endroit pour dormir ?" lui proposa soudainement Dean. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance, ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'être seul ce soir et l'inconnu ne semblait pas avoir dormi dans un lit depuis pas mal de temps, voir même il ne semblait pas avoir dormi du tout depuis un certain temps.

Karl sembla hésiter quelques minutes, avant d'accepter.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A : merci pour tous les reviews. Je vois que certains commencent à se poser des questions sur Karl. Est-il Sam ? Mystère.

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Dean n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et les trop rares instants de sommeil avaient tous étaient interrompus par des cauchemars incessants. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de ses parents, celle qu'il avait prêté à Karl. Peut-être que le jeune homme avait un meilleur sommeil ? Mais Dean en doutait.

Il fut le premier levé et commença sa journée comme toutes les autres, par un café. Alors qu'il était seul dans la cuisine, sa tasse chaude et fumante entre les mains, les souvenirs l'assaillir. C'était dans cette même cuisine que ses parents lui avaient appris qu'il allait devenir grand frère, c'était là aussi qu'une femme policier lui avait expliqué gentiment que Sam avait disparu et qu'il devait dire tout ce dont il se souvenait, et toujours dans cette même cuisine que son père fut arrêté un matin, soupçonné d'avoir fait disparaître Sammy, et puis combien de nuit il était venu voir son père qui s'était endormi sur cette table, trop ivre pour aller jusqu'au salon ? Comment une aussi petite pièce, aussi insignifiante qu'une cuisine pouvait contenir tant de souvenirs, à la fois heureux et malheureux ?

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par son téléphone portable. Il décrocha rapidement et écouta attentivement ce qu'on lui racontait, avant de raccrocher et de monter précipitamment au premier étage.

Il trouva Karl juste devant la nursery, la main sur la poignée. Et l'espace d'un instant, Dean eut l'impression de lire de la tristesse et de l'envie dans le regard de l'inconnu.

"Hé ! Personne n'a le droit de rentrer ici !" dit Dean, furieux.

Karl se recula tandis que Dean se plaçait juste devant la porte pour en interdire l'accès.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Dean, en pointant son arme vers Karl.

"Karl Meyvaert" répondit-il simplement, pas du tout inquiété par l'arme.

"Non, Karl Meyvaert est mort il y a maintenant presque deux ans. La police a retrouvé son corps affreusement mutilé dans un meublé de Chicago. Et son corps a été volé à la morgue juste avant l'autopsie. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?"

Karl soupira sans pour autant baisser le regard, ni paraître s'inquiéter.

"Quelle importance ? Karl, Danny, Sam… ce ne sont que des noms" donna-t-il comme réponse.

"Et ça ne répond pas à ma question" remarqua Dean.

Karl, ou du moins celui qui se faisait passer pour Karl Meyvaert, resta silencieux et ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tout en secouant légèrement la tête, comme si il voulait éviter de regarder quelque chose.

"Pas maintenant" murmura-t-il, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

"Ca va ?" demanda Dean. Il baissa son arme et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Il n'eut que le temps de rattraper Karl avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement au sol.

Karl semblait en proie à une terrible souffrance, et son visage, jusqu'ici impassible, était transformé en une grimace de douleur. Il tenait ses poings fermés contre ses tempes, comme pour tenter de faire disparaître la douleur.

"Karl ?" appela Dean qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait d'abord cru à une mise en scène pour éviter de répondre à ses questions, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Dean se rendait compte que cela n'avait rien d'une comédie. Karl ne semblait pas l'entendre, ni le voir, comme si il vivait autre chose que Dean ne pouvait pas voir.

"Karl ?" répéta Dean, lorsqu'il le sentit enfin se détendre.

Karl resta immobile et silencieux un moment, comme pour reprendre des forces. Et alors que Dean s'y attendait le moins, Karl se ressaisit.

"Il arrive !" dit-il, en essayant maladroitement de se relever, mais il surestima ses forces. Il chancelât, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux pour supprimer un haut le cœur, et attendit que la pièce s'arrête de tanguer.

"Quoi ?" fit Dean, surpris par cette révélation qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Qui arrive ?"

"Il sait que je suis ici… Je n'aurais jamais du… Il veut te tuer !"

Dean regarda Karl horrifié. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait des menaces de mort.

"Je…" commença Dean.

"Pas maintenant. Il va venir, Il n'est pas loin et je ne peux pas te protéger, pas ici" coupa Karl, en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Dean. Il fouilla à la recherche d'un sac, puis y enfourna tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire, c'est-à-dire pas grands choses.

"Mais…" reprit Dean.

"Tu veux emporter d'autres affaires ?" demanda Karl.

Dean jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à Karl. Quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa façon d'être… il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais vu l'agitation du jeune homme, qui jusqu'ici était resté d'un calme olympien, il devait se tramer quelque chose.

Dean ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de matérialiste, mais là maintenant qu'il devait partir sans se retourner et sans espoir de retour, il avait envie de tout prendre. Il se contenta d'ajouter deux photos qui trônaient sur son bureau, des souvenirs du passé et des jours heureux. Puis il suivit Karl dehors.

"Une voiture ?" questionna Karl.

Dean désigna la Chevy Impala qui était garée devant la maison. Il sortit les clefs pour ouvrir les portières, mais au lieu de monter côté passager, Karl sortit un couteau de l'une de ses poches et se taillada la paume de la main gauche.

"Hé ! Mais…" commença Dean. Il n'alla pas plus loin en voyant Karl se mettre à dessiner avec son propre sang, un pentacle sur le capot de la voiture. Dean l'entendait murmurer dans une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère.

Une fois fini, Karl lui ordonna de prendre le volant. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?" eut enfin le courage de demander Dean.

"Il sait que je t'ai retrouvé, et maintenant tu es sur sa route" répondit Sam, en pansant sa blessure.

"Qui Il ?" interrogea Dean. "Et puis c'était quoi ce truc ? J'ai failli appeler une ambulance ?"

"Ce n'était qu'une vision."

"Qu'une vision ?" répéta Dean, qui ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de tout ça. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de faire demi-tour et de conduire Karl chez le premier psychiatre ? Il en connaissait des bons, par expérience !

"Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue, mais il faut me croire. On va à Blue Earth, Minnesota Le père Jim pourra sûrement nous aider" supplia presque Karl.

"Le père Jim ?" Dans le Minnesota, rien que ça ? Il devait avoir sacrément perdu les pédales pour accepter tout ça !

"Oui, Jim Murphy. C'est un chasseur" expliqua Karl.

"Un chasseur ? Ecoute, je ne suis pas un fan de chasse. Je ne suis toujours pas remis de la mort de la maman de Bambi" se moqua Dean.

Karl le regarda bizarrement, comme si il ne comprenait pas la dernière réflexion de Dean. Puis pour lever toutes ambiguïtés "il est comme moi ou Karl. Il chasse tout ce qui n'est pas naturel."

"Tout ce qui n'est pas naturel, comme un lapin de Tchernobyl ?" mais Dean sentait bien que la réponse allait être encore plus bizarre.

"Non, pas des lapins… sauf si c'est un lapin fantôme qui terrorise toute une famille, mais je n'ai encore rien vu de tel" contredit Karl, très sérieusement.

"Des fantômes ? Tu veux dire comme Ghostbuster ?"

"Comme qui ?" demanda Karl, qui semblait perdu

"Les Ghostbuster… Tu étais où ses vingt dernières années ?" demanda Dean.

"Très loin" répondit Karl, le regard éteint.

Dean l'observa et il ne voulut pas savoir où était ce très loin.

"Et c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?" questionna-t-il. Après tout, ils en avaient pour au moins trois jours de route, autant savoir avec qui on les fait.

"Ca dépend… J'aime bien Karl" dit-il, avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

"Alors disons pour Karl, jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. Tu sais on devrait s'arrêter pour ta main" proposa Dean, en voyant le mouchoir maculé de sang.

"Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête !" dit-il violement.

"Je veux bien, mais le Minnesota c'est pas la porte à côté. Et même en se relayant, ce qui voudrait dire que je te laisse conduire MA voiture, et ce qui n'arrivera sûrement jamais, il faudra bien prendre de l'essence, dormir, manger…" énonça Dean.

Karl parut réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre la parole. "D'accord, mais on s'arrête le moins longtemps. Je vais faire en sorte qu'Il ne puisse pas nous suivre… Tu conduis, tu me dis lorsqu'on s'arrête, mais à aucun moment tu ne t'inquiètes pour moi ? On est d'accord ?"

Dean hésita à accepter le marché. Il se demandait où Karl voulait en venir.

"Ok, mais…"

"On va chez Jim Murphy, à Blue Earth dans le Minnesota" reprécisa Karl.

"Je le sais, mais…" essaya de reprendre Dean.

"Il ne doit pas nous trouver ! Allez, tu peux le faire" murmura Karl, comme pour se donner du courage.

Dean voulut poser sa question, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Karl, celui-ci semblait être en transe, psalmodiant de nouveau dans cette drôle de langue. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se souvenant de la terreur qu'il avait pu entr'apercevoir dans les yeux de Karl quand il parlait de 'Il', Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur. Plus vite ils seraient à Bleu Earth, plus vite il espérait avoir des réponses.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : vous vouliez des réponses….

* * *

Chapitre 5

- : - : - : -

Dean était épuisé. La route avait été longue et des plus étranges. Karl, ou quelque soit son nom, ne lui avait adressé la parole que deux ou trois fois. Il était resté dans la voiture à chaque arrêt, continuant à réciter une sorte de prière dans une étrange langue. Dean était à peine parvenu à lui faire boire l'équivalent d'une bouteille d'eau, et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Karl semblait faible, sa voix de moins en moins audible, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front.

Dean avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa transe sans y parvenir. Et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il arriva enfin à Blue Earth. Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes avant de trouver l'église.

Il était à peine descendu de voiture, que la lumière du perron s'alluma et qu'un homme sortit sur le pas de la porte, une main dans le dos. Dean n'était pas flic pour rien, et il savait qu'il cachait une arme.

"J'ai besoin d'aide" dit-il, en essayant d'extirper Karl de la voiture. Le jeune homme se laissa traîner, trop faible pour marcher tout seul.

"Faite le rentrer !" fit l'homme d'église, en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Il se précipita à leur rencontre et les aida à pénétrer dans le petit presbytère. Il les dirigea vers un petit salon et coucha Karl sur le canapé, trop petit pour le long corps du chasseur.

Le prête posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Puis il examina sa blessure à la main.

"Il y a une trousse de premier soin dans la salle de bain, à l'étage, deuxième porte à droite" dit-il, se tournant légèrement vers Dean, mais tout en gardant un œil vers Karl.

Dean hocha de la tête et se hâta d'aller lui chercher. Lorsqu'il revient dans la pièce, il constata que Jim avait couvert Karl avec un plaid. Le vieux prêtre s'occupa de bander la main du blessé avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et si ses constantes étaient bonnes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne paraissait pas trop inquiet. Une fois fini, il resta un petit moment à le regarder dormir, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis il se releva et fit signe à Dean de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Il indiqua une chaise au jeune homme, pendant qu'il préparait du café. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous les deux attablés devant leur tasse.

"Père Jim Murphy" se présenta alors l'ecclésiastique.

"Dean Winchester."

Le regard un peu appuyé de Jim n'échappa pas à Dean, et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait dire.

"Il va bien ?" s'enquit Dean, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers Karl, qui semblait plus inconscient qu'endormi.

"Je pense… Que c'est-il passé ?" interrogea enfin Jim.

Dean pensait que la question allait arriver plus vite que ça. Il raconta brièvement les évènements de ces derniers jours, qui à bien y réfléchir, étaient bien plus mouvementés que les 26 premières années de sa vie. Cependant il laissa délibérément de côté les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa mère.

"Et les mots qu'il murmurait ? Vous les avez entendus ?" questionna Jim, légèrement soucieux.

"Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, si ce n'est quelque chose comme asaku et pour zra…" répondit Dean, sans être totalement sûr. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris, et Karl marmonnait plus qu'il ne prononçait intelligiblement.

"_Asaku_ et _Purzra ahazu_ ?" proposa le prête.

"Mouais, ça y ressemble."

Jim soupira. "C'est du sumérien, _Asaku_ désigne un démon diabolique et _Purzra ahazu_, se cacher. C'est un sortilège puissant, combiné à une clef de Salomon dessiné avec du sang humain… certain irait jusqu'à dire que c'est de la magie noire" expliqua Jim. "Il devait vraiment avoir très peur pour en plus combiner ce sort à ses pouvoirs" conclut-t-il d'une voix préoccupée. Il fixait le jeune chasseur endormi comme si il tentait de lire dans son esprit.

"Mais il va bien ?" reprit Dean, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi entre le sumérien, la magie noire et les sortilèges. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un épisode de Buffy.

"Oui. Il a juste surestimé ses forces. Il a besoin de repos" fit le prête, une sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

"Mon Père…" commença Dean, au bout d'un moment de silence.

"Jim. Si vous êtes un ami de Sam, alors vous êtes un de mes amis" coupa l'homme d'église.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait bien entendu, le père Murphy ou Jim, qu'importe, avait appelé Karl, Sam.

"Sam ?" finit-il par articuler Dean, entre deux profondes inspirations.

"Sam pour Shama El. C'est Samuel en hébreux" révéla Jim.

"Il m'a dit s'appeler Karl, Karl Meyvaert" contredit Dean.

"Karl Meyvaert c'est, c'était le nom de son père adoptif. Un jour, il est revenu d'une chasse avec Sam. Tout ce que Karl a accepté de me dire, c'est qu'il s'appelait Sam pour Shama El, qu'il devait avoir dans les 16 ans et qu'il ne parlait pas. Sam ne faisait confiance à personne, et même encore maintenant, il évite les autres. Je crois qu'avec Bobby, nous sommes les seules personnes à qui il ose se confier un tant soit peu" raconta Jim, en écartant certains éléments qui ne lui semblaient pas bons de révéler à un inconnu. Puis, il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance si durement acquise de Sam.

"Mais, Karl ne vous a jamais dit où ils se sont rencontrés, comment et pourquoi il l'a pris sous son aile ?" questionna Dean, qui s'agitait un peu. Il voulait des réponses, et au lieu de ça, il avait de nouvelles questions.

"A part quelques très rares allusions. Je sais que c'était au cours d'une de ses chasses dans le Maine. Il m'a juste dit que le gamin avait besoin d'aide, rien de plus."

"Une chasse à quoi ?" continua Dean, dont l'instinct d'inspecteur revenait au galop. Il savait que le prête pouvait lui apporter la pièce du puzzle qui manquait.

"Karl était un chasseur et un de mes anciens paroissiens. Il a perdu sa femme et sa fille à quelques années d'intervalles. Cela l'a détruit. A la mort de Maya, sa petite fille, il allait très mal et c'est là que je l'ai convaincu de devenir l'un des nôtres, un chasseur, et de traquer ce qui lui avait pris sa femme. Elle a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances terribles et cruelles. Un démon l'a assassinée dans la chambre de leur petite fille qui avait tout juste six mois. Karl a vu son épouse au plafond, une plaie béante à l'estomac. Il n'a eu que le temps de prendre Maya, avant qu'un incendie ne détruise tout. Karl a voué sa vie à cette croisade, ce n'était quasiment que ça qu'il chassait, ce Démon" développa Jim.

Dean respira profondément, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Ma… ma mère est morte de la même façon" finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle, comme si l'avouer à haute voix allait rendre cette vérité encore plus réelle et inhumaine.

"Cela explique la présence de Sam. Il a fait sienne la quête de son père, une manière de lui rendre hommage et de le remercier" fit simplement Jim, en baissant la voix.

Dean observa l'ecclésiastique un moment. Son métier lui avait appris à cerner les gens à voir lorsqu'on lui cachait quelques choses, et même si Jim était plutôt doué - ce qui était étonnant pour un prêtre - Dean sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Sam savait que le Démon allait venir pour ma mère et pour moi" dit-il, lui aussi d'une voix basse.

Le prête soupira, tout en regardant Sam. "Sam chasse aussi ce Démon, car Il est après lui" confessa-t-il, avant de se taire.

Dean savait par expérience qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus de Jim Murphy ce soir, voir même jamais. Il se tourna aussi pour observer Sam qui semblait dormir paisiblement, et Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Les idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais une ressortait toujours, de plus en plus forte : et si Karl/Sam et Sammy ne faisaient qu'un ?


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : Très à la bourre et en plus je n'aime pas ce chapitre, mais si j'attends encore, vous ne l'aurez pas avant une éternité…

* * *

Chapitre 6. 

- : - : - : -

Il fallut deux jours à Sam, pour retrouver toutes ses forces. Il avait été constamment veillé par le vieux prêtre et Dean. Le jeune homme avait eu un repos agité de nombreux cauchemars, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Au troisième jour, Dean trouva Sam attablé dans la cuisine devant une assiette de toast qu'il avait à peine touchée. Il semblait reposé, ses cernes sous ses yeux avaient presque disparues. Dean s'installa face à lui pour l'observer, mais Sam se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

"Ca va ?" demanda timidement Dean. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, et il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

"Oui, merci" répondit Sam, en proposant l'un de ses toasts.

Dean hésita. Sam avait sûrement plus besoin que lui de manger. Il était trop maigre pour sa taille et son age.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai vu d'autres" dit Sam, coupant Dean dans ses pensées.

Sam le regardait fixement, et Dean baissa les yeux. Il y a avait quelque chose dans le regard du jeune chasseur qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sam soupira, et mordit dans un autre morceau de pain grillé.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui vient de ce passer. Le Démon est aussi après toi, tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part, et tout cela est de ma faute" avoua Sam, doucement.

"Ta faute ?" répéta Dean, en se demandant où Sam pouvait bien aller chercher tout ça.

"Si je ne t'avais pas contacté, il se serait contenté de tuer ta mère. Il t'aurait laissé tranquille. Tu aurais pu continuer ta vie" expliqua Sam, légèrement nerveux.

"Continuer ma vie ? Après ce que j'ai vu ? Tu rigoles ?" fit Dean, surpris. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, et elle avait peut-être pris un le soir de la mort de sa mère et où Sam était apparu dans sa vie. "J'ai vu ma mère collée au plafond, éventrée, puis brûlée dans un feu inexplicable… Tu peux me dire comment j'aurais pu faire pour reprendre ma petite vie bien tranquille ? Je veux que cette chose paye pour ce qu'elle a fait !" s'énerva Dean.

"Ce n'est pas…" commença Sam, avant de prendre une profonde respiration. "Dean, cette vie n'a rien d'amusante. On risque notre vie tout le temps pour pas un rond. On doit le plus souvent se cacher des forces de l'ordre qui ne comprennent rien à ce que nous sommes et à ce que nous faisons" tenta de le convaincre Sam. Il ne voulait pas que Dean rentre là dedans. Il n'avait pas à le faire !

"Et alors ? Tu as quoi, 22-23 ans ? Et d'après ce que Jim m'a raconté, tu fais ça depuis pas mal de temps. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Tu peux m'apprendre !"

"Non !" Sam s'était levé d'un coup.

Dean le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi forte.

"Pourquoi ? "

"Non… Je ne peux pas…" Sam refusait tout contact visuel avec Dean. La vaisselle tremblait doucement sur la table, et provoquant un léger tintement.

"Je veux traquer la chose qui m'a pris ma mère… et peut-être mon frère. Tu me dois bien ça, Sammy !"

Sam lui lança un regard noir. "Ne m'appelle jamais plus comme ça !" hurla-t-il, avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine, en claquant la porte, laissant Dean seul et choqué.

"Dean ?" demanda le père Jim qui venait de pénétrer dans la petite cuisine. Il avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation et de la dispute.

"Qu'est…" commença Dean, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre la colère subite de Sam.

"Rien, tu n'as rien fait" soupira le prêtre. "Sam n'a pas eu une vie facile, et parfois… parfois, certaines choses, insignifiantes pour nous, font remonter des souvenirs qu'il préférerait sûrement oublier" expliqua-t-il.

Dean dévisagea Jim. Il avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps pour la police pour savoir ce que l'homme d'église voulait insinuer. Il avait trop souvent eu affaire à des enfants mal traités physiquement et/ou moralement, et il savait que cela laissait des traces, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés et l'envie de s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait s'en prendre à un enfant, même ses parents, et ce malgré tous leurs problèmes, ne s'en étaient jamais pris à Dean.

"Dean ? Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Devenir un de notre, un chasseur ?"

Le policier hocha de la tête. Il voulait que la Chose qui avait tué sa mère et volé son petit frère paye. Il voulait le faire pour lui et pour toutes les autres familles qui avaient du passer par là. Jim resta un moment à le fixer, à s'assurer de sa détermination.

"Je vais parler à Sam, et voir ce que je peux faire" murmura-t-il, sans vraiment savoir si sa mission allait aboutir. Il pouvait toujours recommander d'autres chasseurs qui seraient sûrement apte à former Dean, mais il semblait que Dean ne voulait que Sam. Et Jim pensait que cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique au jeune chasseur.

Le prêtre trouva Sam à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se cacher, juste derrière l'église. Il était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, les yeux fermés. Mais Jim le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Sam essayait de faire le calme en lui, de reprendre le contrôle de son pouvoir qui lui avait momentanément échappé dans la cuisine.

Il attendit que Sam ait terminé, sachant que toute conversation dans cet état finissait mal.

"Sam ?" appela-t-il, lorsqu'il perçut un léger relâchement au niveau des épaules du jeune homme.

"Je ne veux pas le former" dit Sam, sans se retourner.

Jim s'installa près de lui sans rien dire. Il savait que Sam pouvait lire dans son esprit, et il laissa délibérément ses pensées à la surface.

"Je ne peux pas" continua Sam, d'une voix lointaine et triste.

"Je sais. Karl ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa quête, mais parfois il lui arrivait laisser échapper quelques brides. Et j'ai reconnu le nom de Winchester. Je sais que pour Karl, cette famille rentrait dans son schéma des attaques du démon… Sam, je sais aussi, que Dean Winchester est…"

"Ne le dite pas !" gronda Sam.

"Pourquoi ? Cela te ferait du bien, et aussi à Dean. Il a le droit à la vérité" expliqua-t-il calmement.

"Il ne mérite pas celle-ci. Je préfère qu'il continue à rêver de ce qui n'existe pas, cela fait toujours moins mal que la vérité. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il attend."

"Sam" essaya encore une fois le prêtre, mais Sam pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule.

"J'ai appelé Bobby. Il pense que Caleb ou Will peuvent le prendre pour le former, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut. On a rendez-vous dans deux jours. Je vais lui dire de faire ses bagages" dit Sam, d'une voix neutre.

Jim tenta de déchiffrer ce que pouvait bien cacher Sam, tout en sachant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Sam et ses mystères, même Karl n'était pas parvenu à tous les percer.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : petit chapitre et en retard… je crois que vous pouvez faire une croix sur un chapitre tous les jeudis, je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme, surtout que j'ai commencé à écrire la dernière partie de ma trilogie, "Car nous sommes l'Alpha et l'Oméga", et que cette fic me prend du temps.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Dean n'avait rien demandé, et avait suivi Sam sans poser de questions. Il avait espéré que ce voyage leur permettrait de faire un peu plus ample connaissance, mais il semblait que Sam était du genre silencieux. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives avortées par le peu de répondant de Sam, Dean avait allumé la radio. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer le silence, il en avait trop souffert dans sa jeunesse, le renvoyant au mutisme dans lequel sa mère c'était enfermé, les non réponses de son père, l'absence de Sam…

Il était sûr que le jeune homme taciturne était Sammy, SON Sammy. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. De plus, il semblait que Sam n'était pas du genre à raconter ces dernières vacances en famille, si on arrivait à imaginer qu'il ait pu partir une seule fois de sa vie en vacances.

"On peut s'arrêter au prochain motel" proposa enfin Sam, sans regarder Dean.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et Dean qui avait conduit toute la journée commençait à fatiguer. Il approuva la décision. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien, surtout que sans oser se l'avouer, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre avec d'autres chasseurs, un certain Bobby Singer et Will Harvell. Il avait été ravi de rencontrer le père Jim Murphy. L'homme était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer des chasseurs. Il pensait que c'était tous des hommes frustres, secrets et refermés sur leur petit communauté, et Jim n'était rien de tout ça.

Dean roula jusqu'au motel qui lui sembla le plus accueillant, sans ajouter un mot.

"Une chambre, s'il vous plaît" demanda Dean, en s'accoudant négligemment au comptoir sans pour autant quitter Sam des yeux. Son instinct lui disait de protéger Sam.

"Pour un couple ?" questionna la jeune femme, tout en cherchant une clef.

"Non !" s'offusqua Dean, surpris par cette question. "Non, c'est mon petit frère" compléta-t-il, sans réfléchir et en désignant l'autre jeune homme qui attendait un peu en retrait.

Trop captivé par les yeux de la jeune hôtelière, il ne vit pas le regard noir de Sam.

"Vous avez un petit air de famille, maintenant que vous le dites… les mêmes yeux, peut-être ?" remarqua-t-elle, pour se faire pardonner sa bévue.

Dean lui répondit par un grand sourire, avant de lui tendre suffisamment de billets pour payer la chambre et de récupérer la clef.

"Je ne suis pas ton petit frère" murmura Sam, une fois rentrée dans la chambre. Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

"Je sais, ça Sammy. C'est juste…" se justifia Dean, sans vraiment faire attention. Il voulait juste dormir, et commençait déjà à sortir ses affaires.

"Sammy est mort, Dean !" s'énerva Sam, en s'appuyant contre la porte et en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments lui échapper encore une fois, comme cela lui était arrivé chez Jim.

"Non ! Non, Sammy est vivant !" se révolta Dean, faisant volte-face. Son petit frère était en vie, il l'avait devant lui, alors pourquoi Sam n'acceptait-il pas la vérité ?

"Non, Dean… Sammy est mort il y a 22 ans, il est mort la nuit où Il m'a volé à ma famille, je suis mort cette nuit là, Dean, je suis mort cette nuit là" finit-il dans un souffle, une trace d'une tristesse immense dans la voix que Dean n'avait jamais entendu chez le jeune homme.

"Sam…" commença Dean, en s'approchant doucement.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur, mais Sam se dégagea violement, s'éloignant le plus possible de Dean, refusant tout contact physique, de peur que la vérité n'en devienne que plus forte.

"Sam" répéta Dean, toujours aussi calmement, même si les dernières paroles de Sam –non, de son petit frère !- ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférents.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre" continua Sam, d'une voix éteinte.

"Explique moi, Sammy !" le contredit Dean. Il voulait être là pour Sam, il voulait le comprendre, l'aider, rattraper tout ce temps perdu, qu'on leur avait volé.

Sam sourit tristement, comme si il lisait dans les pensés de Dean.

"Je ne peux pas…" finit-il par dire, avant de sortir. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Dean sur lui, il ne voulait pas y lire de la pitié ou le désespoir du jeune homme.

"Je suis désolé, petite frère… Désolé que tu ne me fasses pas confiance" murmura Dean, en posant une main contre la porte que son frère venait de refermer.

"Moi aussi, Dean, je suis désolé" répondit Sam, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Il s'éloigna du motel, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, cherchant à être seul comme il l'avait toujours était.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme… c'est lamentable. Je vous fais attendre, et je sais que c'est particulièrement énervant, et je suis vraiment désolée. Et en plus je ne peux même pas faire jouer les exam car je n'en ai pas !

En tout cas, merci pour tous les reviews et pour votre patience.

* * *

Chapitre 8

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber, lorsque l'Impala s'engouffra dans ce qui semblait être une casse de voitures. Dean avait suivi les instructions que Sam lui donnait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sam lui expliqua rapidement, que Bobby, comme d'autres chasseurs, parvenait à exercer un métier normal, et qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que Dean ne pouvait le penser.

Deux hommes les attendaient sous le patio, debout. Le premier, un homme un peu bourru, accueillit Sam avec une certes familiarité et chaleur. Le deuxième personnage qui était resté dans en retrait se montra beaucoup plus froid, mais Sam ne sembla pas le remarquer ou en tenir compte, comme si il en avait l'habitude et qu'il n'attendait rien de plus.

Dean fut reçu avec méfiance de la part des deux hommes. Le jeune policier se sentait observé et jugé. Il tentait par tous les moyens de faire bonnes impressions, sans savoir quel était le bon comportement avec ce genre de personne. Sam ne semblait pas très exigent là-dessus, à partir du moment où on ne l'embêtait pas.

Bobby dirigea le petit groupe vers ce qui aurait pu être un salon presque coqué, si il avait mieux arrangé. Il y avait des livres partout, entassé sans le moindre soupçon d'ordre. De quoi faire rêver et hurler n'importe quel bibliothécaire. Will, le plus antipathique, et Dean s'installèrent autour de la table, tandis que Sam se laissait tomber dans le canapé complètement défoncé dans un coin de la pièce. Bobby réapparut avec trois bières qu'il posa devant ses invités, s'en gardant une pour lui.

Dean observa les deux hommes. Ils ne semblaient pas très loquaces, ni très aimables. Il jeta un regard vers Sam, mais le jeune homme ne paraissait guère intéressé par ce qui ce passait à quelques mètres de lui. Pour masquer sa nervosité, Dean s'amusait à faire tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains.

Will et Bobby échangèrent un regard, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

"Pourquoi veux-tu devenir l'un de notre ?" questionna franchement Bobby, au bout d'un moment.

Dean respira profondément. Il venait de commencer son interrogatoire, et Dieu sait ce qu'il allait en résulter.

"Ma… Ma mère a été tuée par un démon, il y a quelques jours. Sam m'a sauvé in extrémiste. C'est grâce à lui si je suis ici aujourd'hui !" répondit Dean, en essayant de paraître le plus sûr de lui.

Il sentit que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas les deux chasseurs, et surtout Will. Dean sentait de l'animosité envers Sam qu'il reportait sur Dean. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"Mon petit frère a disparu il y a 22 ans, une nuit, sans laisser de trace. Mes parents ne s'en sont jamais remis. Ma mère est devenue folle, tandis que mon père tentait de survivre, si on peut appeler ça survivre. Alors je veux que ce fils de pute paye pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Je veux que mes parents puissent enfin avoir la paix à défaut d'avoir eu la vérité !" s'emporta soudain Dean, comme si toute la colère qu'il avait enfouit en lui pendant 22 ans éclatait d'un coup. "Je veux que Sammy revienne, et je veux que cet enfoiré de démon retourne en Enfer ! Et c'est moi qui lui offrirait son billet retour !"

Bobby et Will échangèrent un regard complice. Ils connaissaient que trop bien ce sentiment de revanche. La majorité d'entre eux en était arrivé à détruire tout ce qui était démonique car ils avaient été touchés de près, comme Dean.

"C'est le Démon de Karl ?" demanda Bobby.

Dean savait que la question s'adressait à Sam, qui ne fit que murmurer un oui de confirmation.

"Tu t'attaques à un gros morceau" dit Will, sans quitter Dean des yeux, et mettant le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise. "Gordon peut te former. Il est bon dans son domaine et d'après ce que je sais, il est sûrement le plus à même de te préparer."

"Gordon Walker ? Ce type est un psychopathe. Tuer tout ce qui sort de la normalité, sans poser de question… non, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon chasseur, Will. Tu sais que je suis contre ce genre de méthodes. Caleb est bien plus apte à s'occuper de Dean" contredit Bobby.

"Je t'en prie, Bobby !" s'offusqua Will. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qui est surnaturel doit être tué ! Ils sont tous dangereux, et si ils ne le sont pas encore, ils le deviendront, alors autant prévenir que guérir."

Dean sentit que les dernières paroles du chasseur s'adressaient directement à Sam.

"Et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça, Will ! C'est ce qui est démoniaque que nous chassons, pas tout ce qui sort de ta définition du normal… Puis si on s'appuie sur ta définition, tu n'as rien de normal, pas plus que ta femme ou que ta fille" remarqua Bobby, en prenant d'une certaine façon la défense de Sam.

"Ne mêle pas ma famille à cette discussion" le menaça Will.

"Je veux que ce soit Sam qui me forme. Alors merci pour vos propositions, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas" trancha Dean, qui ne voulait surtout pas rentrer dans la querelle.

Will sourit méchamment face à la remarque de Dean.

"Ecoute fiston…" commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Dean.

"Je ne suis pas votre fils" dit le jeune homme, d'une voix froide et hostile.

"Je te conseille de ne pas choisir Sam. Tu ne prends pas la bonne décision. Gordon, Caleb ou n'importe quel autre chasseur serait bien mieux pour toi" reprit Will, sur le même ton que Dean.

"Je crois que je suis capable de prendre mes décisions par moi-même !" répliqua Dean.

Will hésita quelques secondes, avant de se lever.

"Tant pis pour toi gamin. Mais ne tu verras que tu fais une erreur. J'espère juste pour toi que tu t'en apercevras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard" ajouta Will, avant de quitter l'assemblée, mettant fin la réunion.

Bobby et Dean restèrent silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le moteur de la voiture disparu dans le lointain, que Dean prit conscience que Sam n'était plus là. Il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu quitter le salon.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que Sam te forme ?" finit par demander Bobby.

Dean hocha de la tête. Il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas envie d'en changer. Sam était son frère, et il n'allait pas le quitter alors qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Sam avait autant besoin de lui, que lui avait besoin de Sam.

"Will a peut-être raison. Sam… Sam est un bon chasseur, mais il est plutôt solitaire" expliqua simplement Bobby.

Dean ne répliqua pas. Il sentait que Bobby n'avait aucun ressentiment envers Sam, contrairement à Will Harvelle.

"J'ai déjà bossé avec Sam, quand Karl était encore en vie. Il a son style, et ça effraye certains chasseurs" continua Bobby, en regardant la nuit à travers la fenêtre.

"C'est pour ça que l'autre type ne voulait pas que je reste avec Sam ?"

Bobby dévisagea longuement l'ancien policier. "Pour les gens comme Will, tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans sa définition de normal est forcément surnaturel et ne doit pas exister. Sam est, pour lui, comme le loup dans la bergerie, si on accepte la métaphore que des types comme Will peuvent être des brebis sans défense" expliqua Bobby.

"Le loup dans la bergerie ?" répéta Dean, surpris par l'image.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, mais à Sam. Et si tu veux rester avec lui, tu as intérêt à l'écouter. Il n'est pas du genre à se morfondre, ou à raconter sa vie. Tu dois lui faire confiance et il doit surtout apprendre à te faire confiance… ce qui est peut-être le plus dure !"

Le vieux chasseur laissa le jeune homme seul avec ces paroles.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A : une petite explication pour ce long délais. Mon ordinateur a trouvé très marrant de tomber en panne; heureusement, j'avais quelques one shot au chaud dans ma clé. Je remercie mes parents qui me prêtent leur ordinateur.

En tout cas, merci pour tous les reviews et pour votre patience.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dean hésita un long moment avant de se décider de rejoindre Sam. Il lui fallut chercher un moment dans la nuit, avant de trouver le jeune chasseur caché derrière un arbre qui poussait de façon totalement incongru face au chaos que représentait la casse de voiture. Les ombres des carcasses des véhicules depuis longtemps abandonnées, créés des ombres mystérieuses et inquiétantes, mais Sam ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Je croyais que la nuit était dangereuse" fit Dean, en s'approchant de lui et comme pour lui notifier sa présence.

"Bobby a disséminé suffisamment de talismans et de pièges anti-démon, que même un pauvre chat noir inoffensif ne pourrait pénétrer ici" répondit Sam, le regard plongé dans la nuit. "Puis, les ténèbres ne me font pas peur" continua-t-il dans un murmure.

Dean tenta de discerner ce que le jeune homme pouvait regarder avec autant d'insistance, mais il ne perçut rien de bien folichon. Il s'installa un peu à l'écart, pour laisser de l'espace à Sam.

"Will n'a pas totalement tord… Je ne suis pas très bien vu dans la communauté. D'autre personnes peuvent te former, mieux que moi" reprit Sam, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, mais sans quitter des yeux le spectacle que lui seul semblait voir.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda simplement Dean. Il ne comprenait pas ce peu d'estime que pouvait avoir Sam pour lui-même.

Mais Sam ne répondit que par un sourire. C'était la première fois que Dean le voyait sourire, et quelque part, il lui donnait l'air encore plus triste. Soudain, son attention fut détournée par un léger bruit derrière lui, et il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Une canette de soda vide flottait à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

"Ca n'a rien de naturel de savoir faire ça… Pour eux, les gens comme moi sommes des monstres… Et il faut dire que je cumule les points dans la catégorie monstre" expliqua Sam, alors que la canette se reposait délicatement par terre.

"C'est…. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" finit par demander Dean, en retrouvant un semblant de voix. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une démonstration des pouvoirs de Sam, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu y croire.

"C'est Lui qui m'a appris" commença Sam, très doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse entendre son histoire. "Pour être exacte, j'ai toujours eu ce... ce pouvoir" dit-il en hésitant sur le mot à employer, mais avec un dégoût certain. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, et pas un autre, ni si j'en ai hérité, mais il a toujours été là, et c'est pour cela qu'Il est venu à moi. Même sans lui, j'aurais sûrement développé mes visions, ou çà" fit-il en désignant la canette à présent immobile. "Mais Lui, Il m'a appris à tous les utiliser; il m'a" mais Sam se mura dans le silence.

"Sam... qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda Dean. Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir, mais si il ne lui demandait pas là, maintenant, Sam ne se confirait plus jamais.

Sam le regarda tristement, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. "Dean, je..."

"Non, Sam" coupa le jeune homme. "Je dois..., je dois savoir ce qu'il t'a fait, je dois comprendre ce que tu es."

Sam ne semblait pas se décider.

"Sammy" implora Dean.

"Il lui arrivait de m'appeler comme ça. Il disait que c'était ma mère qui m'avait donné ce nom" continua Sam.

"Oui, maman t'appelais souvent comme ça" confirma Dean.

"Il me disait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait laissé me prendre. Qu'elle savait quel monstre j'étais, et que pour le bien de mon frère... pour ton bien, pour que je ne te fasse pas de mal, elle m'avait abandonné à Lui" continua Sam, légèrement tremblant aux souvenirs de ces longues discutions.

"Non, Sam. Maman n'a jamais voulu que tu partes. Elle ne s'est jamais remis de ta disparition, elle a toujours cru que c'était sa faute, qu'elle aurait du voir que l'homme au-dessus de ton berceau n'était pas papa. Elle est morte cette nuit là, tout comme papa, tout comme moi" contredit Dean avec véhémence.

"Je n'ai presque pas de souvenirs... comme si je ne voulais pas savoir tout ce qui a pu ce passer, mais je me souviens toujours de ses paroles, elles sont en moi, elles résonnent quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter, et j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, contre vous... Le reste est flou; je juste le vestige qu'il faisait froid et chaud en même temps, trop noir et trop lumineux... je... J'étais en Enfer... juste en Enfer" conclut Sam, d'une voix à peine audible.

Dean savait que Sam ne parlait pas par métaphore, mais désignait bien l'Enfer avec un "E" majuscule, le royaume de Satan.

"Sammy..." fit Dean d'une voix douce. Y avait-il seulement un moyen de combler le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux deux ? Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire pour que Sam puisse se sentir en sécurité, s'il avait seulement un moyen pour que son jeune frère puisse un jour connaître ce sentiment.

"C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'aime pas Je suis un monstre élevé par un démon ! Tout ce qu'ils chassent réuni en une seule personne !... ils ont peur de moi, de ce que je pourrais faire, et ils ont raison" avoua Sam, en regardant fixement son frère. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux faire" continua-t-il, sans quitter Dean des yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, et malgré la nuit, Dean lut tout un panel de sentiments dans les yeux de son frère, de la peur à la haine, en passant par la trsitesse. C'était la première fois que Sam le laissait lire en lui de cette façon, qu'il se rendait vulnérable à Dean.

"Je m'en fiche, Sammy. Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de toi, je sais qu'ils ont tord. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as tout fait pour sauver celle de maman... je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux être mauvais" réfuta Dean. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir, pas après tout ça !

"Dean" commença Sam.

"Non !" coupa Dean. "Tu sais faire voler des canettes sans bouger... ça me vas, pratique lorsque tu regardes la télé et que tu veux une autre bière ! Et tes visions, on peut toujours espérer avoir les numéros gagnant du loto un jour" plaisanta Dean, tout en sachant que cela n'avait rien de drôle. "Sammy, ce démon... ce démon nous a pris trop de choses, à détruit notre famille, alors maintenant que je peux faire quelque chose pour me venger, et que je peux le faire avec mon frère, tu crois que je vais laisser tomber ? Tu ne me connais mal, Dean Winchester n'abandonne jamais, pire qu'un chien qui a trouvé son os !"

"Dean..." tenta encore une fois Sam.

"Pas de Dean... J'ai l'impression de retourner à l'école primaire, lorsque je tirais les couettes des filles. Sam, je ne suis sûrement pas facile à vivre, je ronfle la nuit, il me faut minimum quatre repas par jour, et il m'arrive d'être de mauvais humeur. Mais à côté de ça je suis un garçon très propre, et j'ai un bon feeling avec les filles !"

Sam le regarda comme si il venait d'une autre planète l'espace d'un instant.

"Mon petit Sammy" soupira Dean, "il va falloir que je t'apprenne à être, comment dire... un peu plus comme moi !" se moque-t-il gentiment, en passant un bars autour du cou de son frère.

Dean se retourna pour voir ce qui venait de le frapper par derrière.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" demanda-t-il, à Sam, en voyant un petit caillou tomber par terre..

"Non" répondit, Sam, de son air le plus innocent.

"Règle numéro un, pas le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à la Harry Potter contre son grand frère"

"A la qui ?" interrogea Sam, alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

"Va vraiment que je fasse ton éducation. Et règle numéro deux, c'est toujours, toujours, moi qui conduit !" ajouta Dean, en montant dans l'Impala.

Sam soupira, en jetant un dernier regard vers la maison de Bobby. Il savait que le chasseur devait les observer, et il fit un vague signe de la main, avant de rejoindre son frère qui continuait à lui parler de gens et de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais avait-il seulement précisé qu'il pouvait forcer les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait ?

Bobby regarda la voiture disparaître. Soudain, il eut très envie de parler avec son vieil ami Jim Murphy.

* * *

Ce ci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je sais que cela fini un peu abruptement, et que c'est bâclé, mais ce chapitre a été un vrai cauchemar à écrire, et je ne me vois pas continuer cette histoire... peut-être un jour j'aurais la patience de revenir dessus, mais pas dans un futur proche. Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un com. 


End file.
